Disassembled
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A bizarre fic. Eri, Mikoto, and Akira arrive in school and suddenly started to lose their heads and other parts. Tenma helps this matter, but could make things worse. Why are they falling apart? Find out why and how. Rated T for language. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


_**Disassembled**_

One fine brisk Saturday morning in Yagami High's 2-C, Eri Sawachika was coming in the classroom, very concerned.

"I'm surprised that Akira summoned me here," she thought, "I'm glad I came alone, though I shouldn't be here on Saturday."

She sat in her desk and was very relaxed.

"Man, I hope Akira shows up," she huffed.

"Eri? Is that you?" Mikoto Suo called from behind her.

"Great. _You _came," she sighed in disdain, without looking at her.

"Akira sent you, too?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, I thought that I'd come alone, but…" Eri said, as she turned to Mikoto.

She saw Mikoto, without her head on her body, sitting in her desk. She was shocked, seeing her body all headless.

"M-M-Mikoto? You're… you're…" She stammered in fear.

"I'm down here," her head called, by her legs.

Eri looked down and saw Mikoto's head on the ground. She picked it up and was confused.

"Uh, I know that you were all dismembered, but why didn't you pick yourself up?" She retorted.

"Uh, that's the problem…" Mikoto replied, "My body couldn't move _without _my head. I don't know why, but it suddenly happened."

Eri then growled, "Akira did this to you, did she?"

Mikoto sighed, "Well, no. I came alone, but I nodded off in my seat, waiting for her."

"Oh?"

"Yes, in fact. When I fell asleep, my head started to drop. And I woke up and found myself like this."

"Okay, fine. Let's get you back on, Miko. Then we'll find that Akira."

"Thanks, man."

Eri then attached Mikoto's head back on her own body. As she lodged it in, she started to stretch a bit. But then, Eri started to sneeze.

"Ah… Ah… AH-CHOO!"

Her head suddenly flew off, landing on Mikoto's head, decapitating her. Both of their heads rolled to the front desk. Mikoto's body was motionless, but Eri's was still moving around, finding her head.

"Bless you," Mikoto said sarcastically.

"Well, that's just great! _MY _head is off my body!" Eri screamed.

"Man, I blame Akira…" Mikoto snuffed, "I'd kick her ass, if my head was back in my body."

Eri's body went to the front desk and grabbed Mikoto's head. She lodged it in her neck and was whole again, except that she was Eri Sawachika with Mikoto's head.

"Well, I guess I found my head," Mikoto giggled, as she picked up Eri's head.

She attached her head on Mikoto's body. Eri looked at Mikoto's body and it started to move. She felt her chest, since she was attached to her body.

"No way…" she blushed, "I got big breasts…"

She then grew angry and snapped at her, "YOU DUMBASS! THIS IS _YOUR_ BODY!"

"Don't blame me!" Mikoto shouted.

Eri then growled, "I'm happy that I have big boobs, but… but, I just don't feel right!"

"Quit ogling at my breasts and help me find Akira!" Mikoto shouted.

"Are you kidding? I can't even walk in your own chest bouncing around," Eri snapped.

She started to get up gingerly. She stood straight and began to slowly walk.

"You'll get use to it," Mikoto smiled, as she adjusted her head on Eri's body, "I'm starting to get used to your own body."

"Shut up."

Eri and Mikoto began to walk out of the classroom, looking for Akira. They've, however, passed a small locker. It was wide and silver and it was between the doorways 2-C & 2-D.

"I wonder how Akira is going to explain all of this," Eri growled.

Mikoto sighed, "Who knows?"

Mikoto stopped and grabbed Eri by her arm.

"Say, one thing before we find her," she said, "Can I… uh, snuggle my chest, please?"

"_Your _chest?" Eri cried, "Oh, wait, yeah… Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering, since, you know," Mikoto trailed off.

"Well, okay," Eri said, "Since this _is _your body."

Eri then grabbed Mikoto and placed her face on her breasts. She started to snuggle around between them, feeling very rested.

"It's no wonder Imadori went into me," she sighed.

"Okay, you can stop snuggling my boobs, uh, _your _boobs," Eri sneered.

Mikoto moved away and was beet red. Eri then adjusted Mikoto's shirt, trying to button it up.

"Damn. No wonder you're big," Eri groaned.

"It happens all the time," a voice called out.

"Who was that?" Mikoto asked.

They found the small locker. They heard the source of the sound.

"Akira!" They both shouted.

Mikoto opened the locker door and found Akira Takano inside, with her head on the top shelf, her midsection and hands in the middle shelf, and her arms and legs in the bottom shelf. Of course, her school uniform was intact, except that she was still wearing it, piece by piece. Eri and Mikoto were shocked.

"What took you guys so long?" Akira inquired.

"Huh?" Eri gasped, "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. I do need to be put back together," she said, "Will you help me?"

"Eri, do you have any glue for this?" Mikoto asked.

"You don't need glue," Akira sighed.

"All right, Mikoto, I will NOT put her back together, until I get an answer of what is going on!" Eri shouted.

"Just put me back together," Akira said, "And I'll explain everything about what I did today."

Mikoto pulled her parts out and began to assemble Akira.

"Hold still, Humpty Dumpty," she said.

"Good grief," Eri scoffed.

"By the way, nice rack, Eri," Akira smiled.

Eri walked towards Mikoto and removed her head for Eri's body.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto gasped.

Eri placed _her _head in her own body and placed Mikoto's head back in place.

"I'm sick of being called a girl with D-cups," she snarled.

"Now you know how I felt, Eri," Mikoto sighed.

They continued to assemble her, placing each part correctly.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Akira adjusted her head tight and walked with Mikoto and Eri.

"Thanks, guys," Akira said, "One more hour and I'd stay in pieces."

"_Now _can you tell us what the hell is going on?" Eri snarled.

Akira explained her story:

"One Friday evening, I was busy working in the classroom, working on some papers for the clubs. However, when I got up from my desk, my arm was dropped to the floor. I happened to pick it up, but then I slip and fell onto the floor. Clumsy me."

"And _that's _why you're in pieces?" Mikoto asked, "Why did you call us?"

"I didn't," Akira said, "_Someone _did. And I don't even know who it was."

"Wait, if you didn't send for us, why were you in this locker?" Eri asked.

"I don't know. Someone picked me up and placed me in this locker, like I was a doll that needs assembly." Akira explained, "Something tells me that whoever is doing this to us, wants us gone."

"You're right," Mikoto explained, "The same thing happened to me, when I dozed off, and my head fell off."

"Same here!" Eri cried, "I went and sneezed my head off… _literally_."

They've approached the stairway and were confused. They started walking downstairs.

"Wait… if this is happening to just us three, what about Tenma?" Eri inquired.

"Don't worry," Mikoto said, "She's on her way to pick us up."

"What a relief," she sighed, "And here I thought that Tenma is one of us: a jigsaw puzzle."

"Well, she's just pretty cute, not beautiful," Akira said, "Whoever did this must've targeted us."

"I'll bet it could be Whiskers, Hanai, or Imadori," Eri cried.

"Naw, they wouldn't go through _that_ creepy motive," Mikoto chuckled.

"Then… who did it?" Eri shivered.

"Let's just head home." Akira sighed.

"Well, I'm glad we'd survive this whole or-."

Suddenly, Eri tripped a bit and landed on Mikoto's back. They stumbled onto Akira and fell down. They all rolled down the stairway. All three girls landed in the locker room floor, and were broken into pieces; their arms, legs, hands, hips, chests, and heads were scattered all over the place. We're just glad they didn't become little bitty pieces.

Eri's head rolled towards Mikoto and shouted, "_Now _look what you did!"

"What _I_ did?" Mikoto shouted, "It's _your _fault!"

"What difference does it make? Now we're in pieces and it's Akira's fault!" Eri shrieked.

"It's not me." Akira stated.

"This is a terrible Saturday for us," Mikoto griped, "Will we be able to survive the weekend?"

"Oh, shut up!" Eri sobbed, "Why do bad things happen to me?"

"Girls, we need to think fast," Akira said, "We're all in pieces and no one is there to help us."

"Huh?" Both girls asked, "How can we?"

Akira paused and said, "You're right. We're doomed."

"Can you move your hand, Akira?" Mikoto called.

"No. It's too bad that our bodies cannot move, without our heads attached." Akira stated.

Eri then whimpered, "I want to go home. I don't want to be a 100-piece Sawachika!"

"Very funny! Who writes your material?" Mikoto shouted.

Eri then calmed down and sighed, "Well, it could be worse."

"Too bad we're not on the street," Akira responded, "A street sweeper would come here and take us away."

"We're inside the first floor of Yagami High. Who _would _take us away?" Mikoto shouted.

Just then, Tenma Tsukamoto arrived at the locker room and found the scattered pieces of Eri, Mikoto, and Akira. She ran over and approached the heads.

"NO! Eri! Mikoto! Akira!" She shrieked, "What did they do to you?"

She picked up Eri's head and hugged her. She began to cry.

"No… no… Eri…" she sobbed, "I'm sorry… she's gone… they're dead… no… NO! WHY, GOD? WHY DID YOU HURT MY FRIENDS?"

"You can drop the waterworks, Tenma," Eri's head growled.

"Eri? You're alive?" Tenma gasped.

"Put me down, you idiot," Eri groaned.

Tenma threw Eri's head onto Mikoto's chest and abdomen.

"What happened to you guys?" She cried.

"It's nothing really," Mikoto said.

"We're just fine lying here… in pieces… enjoying school on Saturday, with no one else around," Akira added.

"Even if we are, we don't know who did this to us." Mikoto stated.

"Whatever! Just put me back together!" Eri cried.

"Oh, uh, okay. I'll take you to my house," Tenma said, as she picked up a couple of parts around the locker room, "Wow! I didn't know there were too many pieces."

"Well, at least we weren't shards of people," Mikoto stated, "Trust me. I'm better off _not_ being _Pieces of Suo_."

Tenma grabbed a huge bag and stuffed each body part into it.

"Hang on, you guys!" She cheered, "I'll send you home right away!"

She carried the bag over her shoulder and walked home. The three girls began to cry out in pain, after shaking in the bag.

"OW! Watch it, Tenma!" Mikoto shouted.

"Easy!" Eri cried.

"Careful." Akira called out from inside.

"Help is on the way! I need to get some glue first," Tenma smiled.

"FORGET THE GLUE!" They shouted.

**XXXXX**

At Tenma's house, she laid out each part in a pile, by hand, by torso, by hip, by arm, etc. She placed each head on the table and was concerned.

"This stinks," Eri moaned.

"You could've at least given us some food to eat," Mikoto griped.

"If I did, then you'd lose it in your neck holes. I've seen these things before back on Halloween," Tenma pouted.

Akira then exclaimed, "Tenma, all you have to do is put us together in the right way."

"Um, that's the problem…" Tenma giggled.

"What?" They all asked.

Tenma responded, "Well, you guys look the same, except for Mikoto with huge breasts."

"Then put my head on my torso, Tenma! You know which is it, right?" Mikoto remarked.

Tenma placed her head on her body. She got it right; it was the one with the huge chest.

"Phew! Glad that's over with," Mikoto smiled, "But, on the bright side, I _did _snuggle my own pillows."

"Don't ask," Eri snubbed at confused Tenma.

"Gee, this is going to be a tough job. I got Mikoto built, but the other two is going to be tough," Tenma said, as she held up each leg and arm.

"Tenma! Do something! I cannot be this way anymore!" Eri shouted.

"Oh, I think I'll try," Tenma cheered.

"We're screwed," Eri muttered.

Tenma began to work. Unfortunately, she had very poor memory on whose part it is, since they're wearing their school uniforms. She didn't know which part is which, except for the hands and arms, which she knew very well, by examining her own arms.

"This is like putting together a play set, except there are _dolls_ that need assembling." She thought.

She managed to put together each arm and hand, but there was a problem. Each hand looked incorrect, since they are the hands of her three best friends.

"Stupid! This is nuts!" Tenma cried, "I can't even assemble myself!"

"You too?" Mikoto cried.

"No… but if I'm like you, I couldn't even assemble myself!" She answered.

She held each arm and was confused. She couldn't remember which arm goes which.

"Uh, I think that arm is mine," Akira said.

"No, _that's _mine!" Eri shouted, "Now, place my head in my torso!"

"Oh, right, I forgot." Tenma gasped.

She placed Eri's head on her torso and Akira's onto hers. But…

"This isn't mine," Akira said, "Mine is bigger by 2cm."

"By bigger, you mean…" Eri asked.

"Uh-huh. Height." Akira answered.

Tenma switched heads.

"Oh, sorry! Forgive me!" Tenma said.

Hours later, she managed to assemble her friends…

…except that each friend is completed _half-way_.

"Well, so far, so good. Can any of you move?" Tenma asked.

"Just our chests, when we breathe," Mikoto said.

Eri tried to move her arms, but couldn't.

"You idiot! This isn't my arms!" Eri shouted.

Mikoto moved her left arm, while Akira moved her _right _arm. But their hands were frozen.

"Aw, man! I goofed!" Tenma wailed.

She removed Eri's arms and placed them on Mikoto and Akira. Eri's arms were back in place. But, she was crossed. She tried to wring Tenma's neck, but **1)** her hands were immobile, and **2) **she was half of a girl who didn't move.

"Tenma, you klutz! That's what you are!" Eri shrieked in anger, flailing her arms, "When I get my hands on you, I ought to rip _your_ head off!"

She kept shouting in anger, until she slipped and fell to the floor. She broke into pieces… again.

"Damn you, Tenma Tsukamoto," she muttered.

Mikoto then asked Akira, "So, which hand is mine on your arms?"

"I think these are Eri's," Akira stated, "They had some silky feeling in it."

"Really?" Mikoto said, "I think my hands are yours. Yours looked very sturdy."

"OH! So, Eri's hands belonged to Mikoto!" Tenma cheered.

She picked up Mikoto's hands and placed them on her arms. She took Akira's hands and swapped with Eri's hands. She then put Eri's top half back together, but removed her arms.

"I'm confiscating your arms!" Tenma scolded, "I'll put them back on, until you apologize to me!"

She placed her hands on her arms and placed them on the table.

"Why are you tormenting me?" Eri cried, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Well, true, but it hurts me deep!" Tenma cried, "You don't get your arms back, until you behave!"

"I ought to punch your gut, if I weren't controlling it," she muttered.

"Eri, please! We're experiencing a _different _problem!" Mikoto shouted.

"Right. I have to fix your legs," Tenma smiled, with her pigtails twitching.

She built each hip, thigh, leg, and foot together, making sure that they matched. She stood each lower half straight and went towards Mikoto. She grabbed her and placed her in the middle one.

"Hmm, this doesn't look like my lower half," she said, "I'm more of a thicker thigh."

"No, yours is the left one. Mine is on the right." Akira stated.

"So, the middle is mine… I think," Eri said.

Tenma placed Mikoto on the left lower half. She started to move, but then stumbled down. Tenma caught her, before she made impact.

"I think my left leg is not mine," Mikoto sighed.

"Oops…" Tenma giggled, "Sorry, they all looked the same!"

"Stupid," Eri growled, "Our skins are a bit different."

"Oh, no wonder! Eri's leg is paler than mine," Mikoto smiled, as she took her leg off.

"We all have the same color skin, except we are somewhat outsiders," Akira said.

Tenma placed Mikoto's own leg and she started to move. She was whole again.

"Phew! Mikoto Suo is complete!" Tenma cheered, "She was amazing to create."

She then examined both Eri and Akira's lower half. She placed Eri's leg in her lower half and mended Akira's lower half. She grabbed Akira and made her whole again. Mikoto then placed Eri in _her _lower half, sans arms.

"Good grief, I feel like a mannequin," Eri muttered.

"You're _all _mannequins!" Tenma cried, "I don't know why, but it seems you've become plastic and wood!"

"No, we're fully human. How we broke apart is _still_ a mystery," Akira said.

"We came to be, and we somehow started to fall apart," Mikoto added, "Do you think it might be a curse?"

Tenma shivered, as Eri tried to walk. Mikoto grabbed her arms and said that she can't have them. She stepped back. Eri was pissed.

"Give them back!" Eri shouted.

"NO! Not until you apologize to Tenma for calling her stupid! Besides, she was grateful for rebuilding us." Mikoto cried.

Eri then said in disgust, "_Grateful idiot_ is more like it. She got _most _of us wrong."

"Well, what can I do, glue you back on?" Tenma cringed.

Her sister, Yakumo, arrived and saw Eri without her arms.

"Sis? What's wrong with Eri-Senpai?" She asked.

"Say, Yakumo, did you have this problem, too?" Tenma asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yakumo asked.

"We suddenly began to fall apart. Our arms, legs, and heads are loose," Akira stated.

"Oh? I didn't know," Yakumo said, "But what about Eri?"

Tenma, in a foolish matter, shoved Mikoto, colliding into Akira and Eri. They broke apart… AGAIN!

"Oops…" Tenma giggled.

"Tenma…" Mikoto growled.

"You wanted to make a point?" Yakumo cried, "You didn't have to do that!"

"YOU'RE A MORON!" Eri screeched.

"Well, at least we know which is which now," Akira said.

Yakumo approached them and began to reassemble them.

"I'm going to need some glue for this," Yakumo said.

"Yakumo, they don't _want _glue!" Tenma whined.

"Sis, desperate times call for desperate measures! Get the glue now!" Yakumo shouted.

As Tenma left, Eri was angry.

"Hey, I don't want you to make a stupid mistake!" She scowled.

"Relax, Miss Sawachika," Yakumo smiled, "I can tell who's who."

She held up Mikoto's leg and Akira's hand.

"Let's see… this belongs to Suo-Senpai, and this belongs to Akira…" she whispered.

Hours later, with a couple dobs of glue, all three girls were moving again. Yakumo then wiped her forehead and was relieved.

"Yakumo, you're a genius! You did it!" Tenma smiled.

"Well, I _did _know which is which. They're not store mannequins, of course," Yakumo replied.

Mikoto stretched herself and said, "Wow! That was amazing! I never knew we were like doll parts."

"Um, is there _any _idea what happened to them?" Yakumo asked.

All four of them cried, "THAT'S WHAT WE DON'T KNOW!"

Yakumo left, as Tenma escorted them out of her house. Eri was relieved, Mikoto was happy, and Akira was calm.

"I'm glad that's over," Akira said.

Eri then snarled, "I'd like to know why we were made like this!"

"Good question," Mikoto said, "I wonder who would be so vile and despicable to make us into dismembered girls."

"1,000 Yen says _Whiskers did it_," Eri smiled.

"You're on! I would say Imadori!" Mikoto cheered.

Akira looked up and was concerned.

"Yes… I wonder who…" she said.

Meanwhile, Tenma found Yakumo in the kotatsu, without her head. Tenma was shocked, seeing her head in the middle of the table.

"Sis, be a dear and attach my head back on?" She asked.

"Yakumo, how did it happen?" She shrilled.

"Well, Sarah and I were thinking of doing something for Halloween, but I guess we kind of fooled around with the black arts."

"So, you and Sara did it?"

Tenma placed Yakumo's head back on and scolded at her, "Sis, you have got to stop hanging with her on certain holidays and trips!"

"But, sis, it's not what you think!" Yakumo pleaded, "Sarah thought that she would make some of the boys into zombies, namely Hanai and Harima. However, we _kinda _took some hair samples from your friends and myself."

She explained the whole story:

_Sarah and I were in the Tea Club Room, just the two of us, and we were using a cauldron to conjure up some spells. She got it from a local garage sale and it was the same size as those witches' cauldrons in scary stories; and we got the witch attires to match. She ordered me to deliver some hair samples from class 2-C and I did. I obtained the hair samples of everyone, such as Hanai, Harima, Imadori, Ichijou, Otsuka, Yuuki, Eri, Akira, Nara, and Karasuma; of course, everyone, excluding you. All I did, in a sneaky manner, was to clip each hair with scissors. I only needed a tiny lock._

_When I went back downstairs, I noticed that I accidently mixed every hair. I placed all of it in my witch hat and carried it with me back to the Tea Club._

_Sarah grabbed my hat and began to pull out four strands of hair in it. She pulled out one blonde, one blue, one brown, and my own hair. As it turns out, some of my hair got into the hat, before I put it all there. We were lucky that we'd pick the right ones, but…_

"_A-HA! Now all we need is the red spice and we're done!" Sarah cackled._

"_Oh, okay," I said, as I grabbed the red spice._

_As she put it in, I accidentally dropped some yellow stardust into the cauldron. In case you're wondering, sis, it fell from my sleeve. I must've misplaced some in my sleeve, when Sarah told me to go to the magic shop. The brew began to glow a bright pinkish hue, and I was infused with its power._

"_Hmm… I guess we did it wrong," Sarah said._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry," I said._

"_It's okay!" Sarah smiled, "We'll try again next time."_

"No way…" Tenma was stunned, "You're a witch?"

"Tenma, weren't you listening?" She snarled, "It was all an act! Plus, it was wrong to dabble with black magic."

"Oh, I see," she smiled, which turned into a frown, "Um, how long will the spell last?"

"Oh, I haven't checked yet from Sarah, but I didn't tell what caused it and which hairs we used." Yakumo looked away.

"Incidentally, what spell _were _you conjuring?"

"Some spell to attract boys and girls. However, when I placed the stardust in it, after the red spice, it became a weird doll-like spell."

"And _that's _why Eri, Mikoto, and Akira are like this?"

"Yes."

"Oh, don't worry. Tomorrow, we'll find a way to reverse the spell."

"It could wear off, somehow. But I don't know."

Tenma left, as Yakumo called to her.

"Oh, sis, can you reattach my upper half? It slipped off again," she called.

Tenma looked under the table and found her body split in two. All she could do as wince in fear.

**XXXXX**

That night, Tenma placed Yakumo into bed and kissed her good night. She assembled her, just to make sure that she is in one piece.

"Thanks, Sis," she said, "I'll call Sarah in the morning."

"Don't worry about it," Tenma smiled, "Just don't move around too much."

She fell asleep, as Tenma went to her room. She went to sleep and was feeling uneasy.

"Dude! Did she _really_…?" She gasped.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Yakumo had a call from Sarah. She asked about the spell and was relieved about the side effects.

"Relax, Yakumo," she said, via the phone, "It'll wear off tomorrow, just as long as you _do not _become separated."

"Or what? We die?" Yakumo asked.

"No, you'll be a completely different person."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks."

"Oh, and Yakumo, please don't tell anybody about this."

"Okay."

She hung up the phone and was worried.

"I wonder if that glue will hold." She though.

**XXXXX**

Of course, Sarah made her good word on her promise. The following morning, Eri woke up in her bed and tried to pull her head off. She didn't budge it. Her body was completely whole.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," she smiled, "I'd like to know who's responsible!"

Mikoto, at her house, woke up with _her _body whole. She felt up her breasts and was hugging herself.

"Oh, what sweet relief!" She cried out, "I'm me again!"

At Akira's, she woke up. And just like that, her body, too, was whole.

"Well, I guess it _is _acceptable," she said in relief.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the Tsukamoto's house, Tenma was waiting for her breakfast. Yakumo arrived, and delivered her toast and eggs. Tenma was about to eat, but…

"Sis, are you okay?" Yakumo asked, with her head on the table, "You must be surprised. I'm happy to say that that spell we had, lasted until last night. I wonder if you could see your friends and see if they're okay."

Tenma was as white as a sheet.

"Tenma?"

She fainted and collapsed on the floor, with her eyes and mouth wide open, and her entire body completely white. She started twitching. Yakumo looked at her body and saw that she was headless. She shrieked and ran off to find Sarah, while holding her head like a football.

"Man, I can't believe I disassembled my head!" She thought, "Why did Sarah talked me into this?"

She disappeared from a distance, hoping that she'd make it to Sarah.

_**The End?**_


End file.
